Compromiso
by Romi Drachen Vi Britannia
Summary: Para ambos aquello era inmejorable sin necesidad de que él cambiara su frio tono de voz sus palabras fueron el poema mas romántico que se había recitado a consideración de Ten ten, y que ella pasara por todo un show aristocrático para poder estar con él por todas la ley era el acto más desinteresado de amor que alguien había hecho en la historia a ojos de Neji.EDITADO.


Era interesante como hacia unos cinco minutos se había asomado por esa misma puerta y el salón estaba casi vacío. Ahora sele había ocurrido volver a mirar llevándose una gran sorpresa el gigantesco salón lleno de personas (¡de las cuales no conocía ni a la mitad de la mitad, de la mitad!) y una marea de fotógrafos que al ver la puerta entre abrirse la habían segado con un millón de flashes que la habían obligado a cerrar la abertura de golpe. Cuando estuvo cerrado comenzó a hiperventilar, intento calmarse recargándose en la puerta, pero solo logró resbalar hasta el piso dando grandes bocanadas cual trucha fuera del agua.

¿Por qué, porque a ella? Hacia algunos tres años solo era una simple maestra de arte en un Colegio, hasta que lo conoció...a ese maldito, cínico, egocéntrico y…y…y sexy hombre (claro no podía olvidar ese punto) Neji Hyuga, al cual había conocido por casualidad, tratado por cortesía y atado a su corazón por fortuna, tanto así que cuando el después de tres años de salir, le había propuesto matrimonio, ella se le había arrojado al cuello sugiriendo ir a Las Vegas esa misma tarde, a él le encanto la idea pero como de costumbre, quiso hacer las cosas bien y después de pedir su mano tuvieron que ir a darle la noticia al tenebroso tío de Neji, el gran Hiashi Hyuga que acepto gustoso e incluso satisfecho por la noticia del compromiso…por alguna extraña razón.

Así que cuando su prometido le había mencionado que su tío celebraría una fiesta de compromiso en su honor, ella había aceptado creyendo (ingenuamente) que solo sería algo intimo, no toda aquella parafernalia aristocrática que se llevaba a cabo del otro lado de la puerta; desde que comenzó a salir con Neji sabía que era parte de una familia, por a si decirlo "acomodada", pero nunca se intereso en profundizar ese tema. Y ahora resultaba que el señorito era parte de una de las familias más poderosas de Japón y por ser uno de los herederos directos su compromiso le importaba a todo el país, con eso quedo completamente establecido que al universo le encantaba joderle la vida.

-Hay por kami-alcanzo a murmurar antes de que sintiera como su almuerzo quería salir por el mismo lugar por el que había entrado hacia unas horas.

-Sabes te vez amarilla-ella tan solo se limito a fulminar con la mirada a la mujer de ojos jade y cabellos rosados que estaba a su lado, ataviada con un elegante traje de negocios, una tableta electrónica en la mano izquierda y un auricular Bluetooth en su oreja derecha.

-Eres mi amiga deberías ayudarme-murmuro patéticamente, mientras recargaba su cabeza en la pared y cerraba los ojos.

-Tal vez pero hoy solo soy una empleada y no estoy calificada para prestarte esos servicios-dio la media vuelta, cuando Ten ten escucho los ruiditos que provocaban los tacones de su amiga sobre el piso de mármol pulido al alejarse abrió los ojos, la vio dirigirse a una de las mesas que estaban dispuestas en el lugar dejar la tableta y tomar un par de copas en su lugar, al regresar junto a ella se dejo resbalar por la misma pared que ella, al estar a su altura le tendió una, haciéndola enarcar una ceja-

-Sabes que no tomo y hoy es un pésimo día para que empiece a hacerlo-le dijo volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

-No seas boba esta copa la prepare especialmente para ti, es jugo de uva y esta es para mí por ofrecer este servicio tan genial después de esta noche tendré muchos clientes-bebió un sorbo de su vino. Sakura Haruno aparte de ser su mejor amiga era la mejor organizadora de eventos de Tokio, tal vez cuando los Hyuga contrataron sus servicios debió de sospechar algo pero era demasiado tarde ya estaba embarrada en toda esa situación, suspiro.

-¿¡Ten ten-chan!?-dirigio su mirada hacia una de las entradas que daban a esa habitación y se encontró con la estilizada figura de Hinata Hyuga su futura prima y una de las mujeres mas tiernas que había conocido, ataviada en ese elegante vestido violeta de corte imperio -Neji-niisan me envió para vigilar que estuvieras tranquila-le dijo con su suave voz, dirigiéndole una de esas miradas llenas de preocupación que solía mandarle a su rubio/idiota esposo.

-Estoy bien Hinata-chan solo un poco...ansiosa-mintió descaradamente para no preocuparlas, pero fue más que obvio para las dos mujeres ahí presentes que la castaña estaba muerta de los nervios pero para no entrar en discusión no comentaron nada.

Hinata se acerco unos pasos, Sakura tomo la copa intacta de las manos de Ten ten y se levanto mientras la peli-azul le ayudaba a pararse, habiendo puesto las copas sobre la mesita otra vez su amiga regreso con ellas, entre las dos ayudaron a la chica a alistarse para salir, acomodaron su pelo en el complicado peinado de nuevo, retocaron el maquillaje y alisaron el hermoso vestido de un suave tono champagne inspirado en la época de los cincuentas hecho por un famoso diseñador.

Todo se le hacia estrafalario desde el salón hasta anillo de platino y diamantes que lucía en su dedo corazón del lado izquierdo...pero lo amaba y si tenía que pasar por ese circo unas mil veces más, lo haría por que al fin y al cabo se estaba casando con Neji no con todo aquello, que quedaría catalogado para la eternidad como el peor día de su vida. Tomo valor miro a sus amigas y comenzó a avanzar elegantemente, al llegar junto a la mesita tomo una copa y se la bebió de un solo trago todo el contenido, un poco de azúcar le vendría bien en esos momentos de crisis, dejo la copa vacía y abandono la habitación. Si Neji podía pasar por todo aquello prácticamente a diario ¿Por qué ella no?, pensó mientras recorría el pasillo para entrar al salón principal.

Detrás de ella iban sus amigas y al igual que Ten ten, Sakura se detuvo al lado de la mesita para tomar su copa antes de salir a monitorear de nuevo el evento, el detalle perturbador estuvo cuando intento beber un poco de vino, pero al comprobar el buque sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, eso no paso desapercibido por Hinata.

-sucede algo Sakura-san-le pregunto ala peli-rosa que se había quedado con la mirada fija en la copa

-si...esto no es vino-cuando la peli-rosa la miro su expresión de sorpresa mesclada con preocupación asusto a Hinata, ambas se miraron y salieron en busca de su castaña amiga para evitar cualquier incidente, que provocara una guerra diplomática.

A la mañana siguiente

Despertó suavemente de su sueño, siendo lo primero en regresarla poco a poco a la realidad, el suave perfume amaderado tan conocido por ella, sonrió al sentir un peso sobre la cintura, abrió los ojos topándose con el rostro durmiente de Neji se giro completamente para quedar recostada en su costado y deposito un suave beso en la punta de su nariz con dicha caricia el Hyuga sonrió entre sueños, atrayendo toda la atención de la castaña a esa sonrisa que curvaba seductoramente los labios de cubitodehielo-chan en contadas ocasiones. A los pocos minutos el castaño despertó.

-Buenos días-le dijo con voz pastosa mientras la abrazaba y besaba su frente, aspirando el perfume que emanaba de su piel, haciéndole recordar las muchas veces que durante su noviazgo ella había intentado esconderse de él para darle ya fuera un susto o una sorpresa, siempre fallando y la razón (que jamás diría en voz alta) era que sabía que Ten ten estaba en un lugar o que había llegado a otro, por su perfume, esa esencia era su perdición, claro que con la habilidad de su cerebro podía mantener su fachada de hombre frio mientras otra parte divagaba con ella.

-¿Tan mal estuve en la cena que no recuerdo?-murmuro ella divertida ante su falta de recuerdos de la peor noche de su vida. Su ahora oficial prometido salió de su ensoñación y buscándole la mirada, para que pudiera observar su desconcierto.

-De que hablas Hanii...ayer fuiste la anfitriona más perfecta que he visto, apropiada y condescendiente de modales perfectos a decir verdad pensé que estabas borracha pero con tu poca tolerancia al alcohol eso quedo descartado inmediatamente-mientras hablaba, Ten ten divago hasta el último momento que había estado aislada específicamente a cuando decidido que necesitaba azúcar para sobrevivir a aquella noche. Tan nerviosa estaba que no se había dado cuenta de que su bebida era vino, las ironías de la vida pero podía dejarlo pasar solo esta vez…y tal vez el día de la boda.

-¿En qué piensas?-le pregunto su prometido con ese brillo de curiosidad que solo ella había visto en sus ojos.

-En que ya sé que hare para la boda- murmuro mientras se acomodaba en su pecho suspirando-y en que me has vuelto a llamar "Hanii" por tercera vez-le dijo.

-Mph…es que me suena inapropiado para ti-ahora ella lo miraba desconcertada, con esa mueca que ponía cada vez que no entendía algo, se rio internamente-eres Ten ten y esa es la única palabra que encontré para decir que eres lo único para mí por qué, en mi diccionario "Ten ten" significa amor, comprensión, importante, calor y un sinfín de palabras más, por eso para mí esa es la mejor forma de decirte-mientras hablaba el brillo que solo se logra cuando estas con la persona que te complementa, se apodero de los ojos de Ten ten y cuando Neji la miro una vez mas sonrió de lleno ¿De que servía ser un genio si no podías decirle cosas bellas a tu prometida?.

Para ambos aquello era inmejorable sin necesidad de que él cambiara su frio tono de voz sus palabras fueron el poema mas romántico que se había recitado a consideración de Ten ten, y que ella pasara por todo un show aristocrático para poder estar con él por todas la ley era el acto más desinteresado de amor que alguien había hecho en la historia a ojos de Neji. A si era y a si debía ser para ellos en ese momento y en esa cama donde sin necesidad de mas contacto físico ambos se habían demostrado su amor después de una noche bastante, bastante fastidiosa.


End file.
